grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Fight
|season = 4 |number = 3 |epnumber = 69 |prodcode = 403 |image = 403-Trubel kills Stan.gif |airdate = November 7, 2014 |viewers = 4.93 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up; 'Blue Bloods' Adjusted Down + No Adjustment for 'Cristela' or 'Constantine' |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Paul A. Kaufman |co-stars = Clancy Bundy as Masked Man 1 Adam Dunlap as Masked Man 2 Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Zaubertrank Recipe Book Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the third episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the sixty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on November 7, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A LOCAL BOXING GYM COMES UNDER FIRE AFTER A BRUTAL HOMICIDE -- LISA GAY HAMILTON, ELIZABETH RODRIGUEZ AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR‎ -- ‎ After Nick (David Giuntoli) has a bizarre, unsettling vision, he and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves on a case that takes them into the world of boxing. Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) finds herself under the watchful eye of Agent Chavez (guest star Elizabeth Rodriguez) before jumping into the ring to help with Nick's investigation. Meanwhile, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) get some unexpected help in figuring out a way to restore Nick's Grimm abilities. Elsewhere, Adalind (Claire Coffee) encounters a mysterious visitor in her dungeon cell. Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee‎ also star. Synopsis Nick talks with Juliette and Wu about what he saw when he got a huge headache. He tells them he saw some kind of old room, and Juliette says he's scaring her and Wu agrees with her. Juliette says they're taking him to the hospital and Wu volunteers to drive. In her cell, Adalind sees the small hole appear in the wall again and looks through it. She sees someone else look though from the other side, and they say, "I see you," before closing the hole. In an abandoned warehouse, Chavez removes the bag over Trubel's head. Trubel has her hands tied behind her back and is sitting in a chair. Chavez tells her no one is going to hurt her. She tells Trubel to look at her, and once she does, Chavez woges into her Steinadler form to confirm that Trubel is a Grimm. Chavez asks why Nick took her in and if he knows that she is a Grimm. Trubel stays quiet, and Chavez tells her that there are people that find what she is and what she can do very important and that they would be very interested in her services. She tells her that her abilities should not be wasted and that there is a select group all working together, all with the same goal. She has one of the men who helped kidnap Trubel untie her hands and Chavez says she's sorry they had to do it like this, but she had to make sure she was who she thought. She tells Trubel to think about it and that she'll be in touch. Trubel starts to run away, and Chavez tells Trubel to tell no one for their sake and hers. At the hospital, the doctor looks over Nick's head scans and says he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, nothing that would explain headaches or visions. He then asks Nick about having any pain or slurred speech, which Nick says no. Juliette says he was talking to her, but he just couldn't see her. The doctor says he'd like for Nick to see an to make sure there's no optic nerve damage. At a boxing match, a ring girl holds up a sign as the announcer welcomes the crowd to the main event. Outside of the gym, three men walk up to Stan Kingston, who hands one of them a wad of money and tells all three not to hold back. He then lets them in a back door. In the locker room, Abe Tucker is talking with Clay Pittman to get him ready for the fight. The three men Stan let in then walk in and Abe leaves. The men pull out sticks and crowbars from a bag, and Clay says, "Please don't," but the men begin hitting Clay. They knock him to the ground, but Clay stands up and woges into a bull-like Wesen. Abe waits outside the room as Stan walks up. They hear the men getting beat up by Clay, and Stan tells Abe, "Let's get him out there." Stan and Abe go into the room where they see the three men lying on the ground in pain. Abe then walks Clay to the ring. The announcer introduces Clay and his opponent. Back in the locker room, Stan is telling the three men to leave. The man Stan gave the money to complains to him that Clay broke his jaw, so Stan throws more money at him in disgust and tells him to leave, but the man says it's not enough and that "this ain't over." The fight begins and Clay woges his eyes. The two boxers trade a few punches and both dodge a few hits, but Clay eventually pushes his opponent into the ropes, gets more aggressive, and quickly knocks his opponent out. At their house, Nick shows Juliette a drawing of what he saw when he had his bad headache. She tells him it looks like a prison or a dungeon. She then says this all started after what Adalind did, and Nick says it has to be all connected. Nick stands up and Juliette asks why Wu brought the picture of Trubel over. He tells her Wu is wondering why they have a murder suspect living with them and why Hank and Nick introduced her as a criminology student. Juliette says she thinks Nick needs to tell Wu the truth, but Nick asks what he is supposed to tell him since he isn't a Grimm anymore. Trubel arrives to the house and greets Nick and Juliette before heading to bed. In his office at the boxing gym, Stan is on the phone when Abe walks in. Stan tells Abe he booked Clay another fight since his fight was so short and another fighter was injured, so a replacement was needed. Abe leaves the office and Stan gets a call from Bobby Moore complaining more about Clay breaking his jaw. Bobby tells him he wants $25,000, otherwise he will report Stan to the commission and that they would take his license for what he does. Nick is getting his eyes checked by Dr. Myers, who tells him that he may have extra cones in his eyes which allows him to see things most people can't. Juliette asks if it's something that could have happened recently, but Dr. Myers tells her he would have been born with it. Nick then asks what is triggering the headaches, and Dr. Myers tells him there is swelling in the area, which may be preventing light from triggering the cones, and that she doesn't know if it is temporary or permanent. At their home, Monroe and Rosalee talk to Hank about Juliette struggling with the whole finding a cure for Nick thing. They tell him that Juliette even suggested that not finding a cure would be the only way for her and Nick to have a normal life. Monroe tells Hank they were thinking they needed to talk to Captain Renard because he might know what was in the potion. Just then, Bud knocks on the door. Monroe answers the door as Bud tells them there are a lot of worried Wesen around after the wedding because of Trubel. Hank tells him that she is a friend of Nick's. Monroe and Rosalee then tell Bud about Nick losing his powers and that he shouldn't tell anybody. Bobby Moore is sitting in his car drinking when he is suddenly pulled out of his window. Nick and Hank arrive at the crime scene, where Wu asks Nick how he's feeling and what the doctor said. Wu then shows the detectives the body of Bobby Moore and tells them the body was in the water all night. Wu gives Nick and Hank Bobby's address, and they go to talk to the city worker who found Bobby's body. Before Nick gets far, Wu tells him they really need to talk and Nick says later. Nick and Hank go speak with Bobby's sister, Lanie, and ask if she knows where he was last night. She tells them he went to meet somebody, but she doesn't know who and that he was mad. She also tells them that Bobby got beat up pretty bad the night before at Kingston Boxing. In the hospital, Captain Renard talks with his mother about why he did what he did with Diana. Elizabeth asks if he is gonna tell her where the baby really is, and he says he doesn't know but that she is with someone who owes allegiance to no one. Monroe and Rosalee arrive, and Renard tells them they need to talk. Renard introduces everybody and tells them that his mother knows what's going on. Elizabeth tells them in order to help Nick, they need to know what was in the potion, and Renard says he can show them where Adalind made it. Elizabeth tells him he isn't well enough to go anywhere yet and says she'll go with Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe says they don't want to take her away from her son in a time like this, but she tells him not to be afraid of her. Adalind wakes up in her cell and quickly stands up. She walks over to the cell door, woges, and screams, "Open!" She is met with a high pitched frequency, forcing her to cover her ears. Nick and Hank go to the boxing gym to talk to Stan. Stan has Clay and Abe come over to the conversation and the detectives tell them about Bobby being murdered and ask them questions about the last time he was at the gym. After Nick and Hank leave, Clay turns to Stan and is worried that he hit Bobby too hard the other night in his dressing room. Stan tells him that he didn't do nothing that Bobby didn't get paid for. Outside the gym, Nick and Hank are talking about if they believe Stan. They then turn to see Clay as he starts punching a dumpster repeatedly. At the precinct, Nick and Hank run a background check on Stan and Clay. Nick then suggests that maybe Stan, Abe, and Clay are all Wesen, and Hank suggests getting Trubel involved, but Nick says no. Hank tells him she could tell them what kind of Wesen they're dealing with, but Nick doesn't like the idea because she almost got killed the last time they got her involved. Nick asks if they're supposed to get her involved with every case they think is Wesen because that wouldn't be fair to her since she isn't a cop. Monroe, Rosalee, and Elizabeth arrive at the storage unit that Adalind made the potion at. They find the cauldron of the leftover potion and Elizabeth grabs a piece of the dried up potion and puts it into her mouth. Her face quickly morphs to Adalind and then to Juliette, then back to herself. Elizabeth tells them to look for a book that won't open. Nick and Hank pick Trubel up, and Nick reluctantly tells her about their case. Nick tells her they want her to spend some time at the gym working out and to not do anything to start a fight or make anyone mad. Nick tells her they just want to know who is Wesen and hands her a new phone. Nick and Hank then go talk to Clay's mom, Delores, to check out his alibi. She tells them that after boxing last night, Clay came home, ate, and went to bed. Hank asks how long Clay has been with Stan, and Delores tells him Stan discovered Clay about a year ago and that he said Clay had something special. Nick gets a call from Wu, who tells him that Bobby's car was found about a mile up river from his body. Wu says his phone was inside, and Nick asks if he called anyone associated with the boxing gym. Wu tells him he called Stan yesterday afternoon. At the boxing gym, Trubel walks up to Clay to ask him for help to keep the wraps on her hand. They start talking about nicknames, and Trubel asks who his favorite fighter was growing up but realizes Clay doesn't actually like boxing. He tells her he only does it for money for he and his mom. Stan walks up and asks Trubel why she is talking to Clay before telling Clay to get ready for the night. Stan tells Trubel to get lost, but Trubel tells him she paid her fee already and that she is planning on doing a few bouts to make some money. Stan then calls for Hurricane to challenge Trubel to a match. Trubel tries to avoid the fight, but Stan tells her she's got to go if she doesn't get in the ring. Abe gears Trubel up as Nick and Hank arrive to the gym. Once the fight begins, Hurricane woges into a Nuckelavee, forcing Trubel to drop her eyes so Hurricane doesn't notice she is a Grimm. Hurricane gets multiple hits in and knocks Trubel to the ground. Trubel stays down for a few seconds and then begins fighting dirty. She steps on Hurricane's foot and elbows her in the stomach. Trubel pushes her into a corner and starts punching her face and knocks her to the ground. Stan comes up and mentions her dirty fighting. He tells her he likes dirty and that she has a lot of potential. He says that Abe is going to start training her full time tomorrow. Stan then goes to talk with Nick and Hank, and Nick asks him about the phone call with Bobby the day before. Stan says he was looking for some work for tonight's fight. The detectives ask him where he was last night, and Stan tells them he and Abe went and got a steak and wine at and that they could check if they wanted to. Inside Clay's dressing room, Clay asks Abe why the detectives are back and is worried they think he killed Bobby. Abe tells him he didn't kill Bobby, and Clay tells him he doesn't know. Clay tells Abe he can't fight anymore just as Stan walks in. Stan tells Clay to get some rest before the fight, and Clay quietly leaves the room. Stan tells Abe to get more guys, better ones this time because Clay needs to be fired up. Abe tells him no. Trubel watches from the barely cracked open door as the two men argue. Both of them woge in anger at each other, and Trubel quickly runs to tell Nick and Hank that they're both Wesen. Adalind sits in her cell as the hole in the wall appears again. The man on the other side asks if she would be happy if he could show her how to get out. She asks if he knows a way out and he says he does. He says, "Six stones in, three stones high." She asks what that means and he repeats himself. Adalind stands up and feels the stones of her cell wall. She pushes one stone and crawls into a larger room as the stone closes behind her. The man lights a candle from where he is crouching on the floor and tells Adalind his name is Hofmann. He then asks if she wants to find her baby. She hesitantly says yes and asks if he knows a way out. He says that it's a treacherous journey and that she'll need her strength. He hands her a small box telling her to eat what's inside. She grabs a brownie and begins to eat. Hofmann stands when he hears dogs barking and tells her that they have to go, and he leads her down a tunnel, out of the cell. At the storage unit, Rosalee finds a book that won't open. She hands it to Monroe, who tries to pull it open, but with no success. He hands the book to Elizabeth, who is holding a knife. She stabs her hand with the knife and drips blood onto the book, causing it to open. Elizabeth finds the spell Adalind used, and Rosalee asks if she can reverse it. Elizabeth says she needs a place untainted by another Hexenbiest, and Rosalee suggests the spice shop. Abe is at home about to call Nick when his door opens and he is attacked. At the trailer, Nick, Hank, and Trubel try to figure out what kind of Wesen that Stan and Abe are. After some searching, they discover that Stan is a Schinderdiv and Abe is a Heftigauroch. Hank gets a call saying that Abe's body was found a few blocks from the gym, so they all leave. At the scene, Nick and Hank are told it looks like Abe committed suicide by jumping from a high place. Hank finds a note in one of Abe's pocket that looks like a confession to killing Bobby. Outside the gym, Stan instructs the men who are going to begin hitting Clay, but Nick and Hank arrive and the men run off. Nick accuses Stan of the murders of Bobby and Abe and lets him know that they know he is a Schinderdiv. Stan woges and recognizing that neither detective can see him woged, he tells Nick and Hank they don't know anything. Trubel comes up from behind and lets him know she is a Grimm. He charges at her and Trubel kicks him in the face, but it does little damage as he grabs her and throws her into a metal door. Nick and Hank then both go after Stan. Inside the gym, the announcer asks Delores where Clay is. He tells her he is calling the fight if Clay isn't out there in two minutes. Back outside, Nick and Hank continue trying to fight Stan, but are overpowered. Stan eventually throws Hank into a dumpster and knocks Nick to the ground where he tries to use his tusks to kill him. Trubel grabs Stan and jumps on his back. She grabs one of his tusks and pulls to the side when his neck unexpectedly snaps, causing her to go flying off of him. Trubel says she didn't mean to kill him, and Nick takes the blame by saying Stan attacked officers of the law. He tells Trubel to let Clay know that he doesn't have to fight. Hank checks that Nick is okay, but he's not. Nick tells Hank that things would have gone very badly if Trubel hadn't been present, and they can't keep doing things this way. Delores walks into the dressing room to find Clay sitting down. She asks where Stan is, and he says he doesn't know where he or Abe are. He says he doesn't want to fight, and Delores says that's what he does. She then slaps him and tells him to get out there and do what he was born to do. She smashes a small chair and uses one of the pieces to hit Clay repeatedly as he falls to the ground. Trubel walks in and tells her to stop. She tells Clay he doesn't have to fight because Stan is dead. Delores woges and realizes that Trubel is a Grimm. Clay also woges and grabs a piece of the chair. Delores tells Clay to kill Trubel before she kills them. As Nick and Hank come in, Clay pushes his mom down and is about to begin hitting her, but Trubel and Nick tell him not to. He then begins hitting one of his arms with the chair piece until his arm breaks. He tells his mom he is done and leaves the room. At the spice shop, Elizabeth reads the steps of the spell. Elizabeth says that the spell ties Nick and Adalind together in unpredictable ways. Rosalee asks how they reverse it, and Elizabeth says they have to make it first. Outside the spice shop, two men pull up in a truck, stare across the street at the spice shop, and put on masks. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *David Ury (Hofmann) was promoted to a guest star after being credited as a co-star in . Continuity *This episode picks up right after where ended. *The science behind how a Grimm can see Wesen is further explained. *Monroe and Rosalee meet Renard's mother as they continue trying to find a way to help Nick. Trivia *References are made in this episode to both the martial arts action film and the boxing drama film . *Clay's name is a reference to Muhammad Ali's original name, Cassius Clay. Stan Kingston's name is a reference to Don King, who was Mike Tyson's fight promoter. References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_3